Hotel Fun
by AuntJackie
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton spend a couple of days relaxing in their hotel room after John gets hurt. CENTON Slash, Fluff...Written for mickeymouser22 but can be enjoyed by all!


**A/N: Here's a one-shot for all my CENTON lovers but especially dedicated to one of my most loyal reviewers, mickeymouser22, who was having a bad day today. Hope this puts a smile on your face and that all is well! Hope everyone who reads, enjoys and reviews!**

John Cena frowned angrily as he waited for his always late boyfriend to show up at the hospital. How it could take Randy two hours to shower, throw on an outfit and get back to a location only 10 minutes away was beyond him. It was the norm, though. Randy Orton was not a man known for being on time...ever. As a matter of fact, the more you rushed him, the longer he would take. Which explained why John sat on the chair beside the hospital bed he had occupied the night before with a simple concussion. It would make no sense to call him. Randy would just say he was on his way...when in reality he was still picking an outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, Randy strode into the room, a smile on his face. "Hey handsome! Ready to go?"

John rolled his eyes and stood. "I've been ready to go for hours, Randy. What the hell took you so long? The hotel is like 5 blocks away!"

Randy grabbed John's overnight bag from the floor and smirked. "Come on, Johnny. Look at me! Do you think this just happens? Looking this good takes time, baby."

John shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. It was impossible to stay angry at Randy. Despite his many annoying quirks, like always being late, Randy was a wonderful boyfriend who had spent the night sitting in an uncomfortable chair watching over John, despite being exhausted himself.

Randy smiled in his direction and reached for John's hand, quickly placing a kiss on the older man's knuckles. "Let's go back to the hotel, baby. I'll take better care of you there."

John moved over to Randy slowly, an eyebrow raised slightly. "I have a suggestion on how you can take care of me,"

He pressed his body close to Randy's and placed a kiss on his neck, Randy shivering in response. "Stop, babe. You're still hurt."

John sighed and moved his head back. "I'm fine, Ran. The doc wouldn't be letting me go if I wasn't! Come on; I wanna do stuff..."

Randy narrowed his eyes as he stared at John. "Maybe. I'm not promising anything."

John smiled happily as the men walked hand in hand out of his hospital room. John waved goodbye to the nurses and doctors who cared for him the night before and within minutes they were in Randy's rental car, Randy behind the wheel as John rode shotgun.

John turned the radio on, a rock song blaring out of the speakers. Randy immediately frowned and turned in his direction. "Baby, that's too loud for you. Lower it,"

John rolled his eyes before complying with his boyfriend's request. "I'll lower it, baby, but I promise you, my head is fine."

Randy sighed and nodded as John began to nod his head to the beat and hum along to the song. Randy smiled as he looked over at him and shook his head. John looked fine but Randy was well aware of how he tended to hide his injuries so he didn't worry anyone. It frustrated Randy to no end but it scared him more than anything. He had known the instant John had take the hard drop the night before that something had gone wrong. It had taken 4 men to restrain him from running into the ring to help John and then it had take those same 4 men to restrain him from killing Wade Barrett.

"Baby,"

Randy turned to look over at John, who was laying his head sideways on the seat's headrest, a small smile gracing his handsome face. "Yeah?"

John reached a hand over to rest on Randy's thigh. "I really am fine, baby. I wouldn't lie to you. To someone else, yes, but not to you."

Randy smiled and nodded slowly, his groin starting to stir, as it did whenever John touched him.

"Can I touch you, babe?" John asked.

Randy looked over at John, eyes wide, wondering if he'd heard right. "What? Baby, I'm driving,"

John shrugged, "I'm not gonna do anything drastic. I just can't wait till we get to the hotel,"

"You can't wait 5 minutes?"

John shook his head, running his fingers up and down Randy's thigh. He came dangerously close to the groin area but avoided it each time. "No, I can't."

Randy laughed and sighed loudly. "Johnny, what am I gonna do with you?"

John smiled and turned in his seat, reached out to unbutton Randy's jeans. He slowly undid the button and lowered the zipper, reaching in to touch the skin above Randy's crotch. He raised an eyebrow when he felt bare skin all the way down to Randy's member.

"You're giving me crap about wanting to feel you up in the car but you're sitting here commando?"

Randy shrugged as he stopped at a red light. "Does that surprise you? I usually am."

John smiled and slipped his hand back down inside Randy's pants. His fingers found Randy's cock and stroked it gently. Randy's cock twitched at the attention, hardening slowly. The light turned green, and he pulled back into traffic, groaning at the sensation of John touching him.

"You're so wet, baby" John murmured as his thumb found the very tip of Randy's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the slit over and over.

"Yeah," Randy said, voice shaky. He had to fight like hell not to thrust up into John's hand, reminding himself that he was driving and couldn't afford to get carried away.

John pulled Randy's cock free, quickly bending down and licking the tip.

"Jesus, John!" Randy shouted, his hips involuntarily jerking up. The car started turning, but Randy quickly righted it.

"What?" John asked, looking up at him.

"Gimme some warning next time, baby. I almost drove us off the road!" Randy's breath was coming in loud gasps, both from the feel of John's mouth and the shock of the car swerve.

John smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, babe. I just had to taste you. Are we almost there yet?"

Randy pulled the car up to another red light and nodded. "Few more minutes,"

John smirked. "So, I'm giving you warning this time..."

He bent back down and licked the slit again. Randy fought back a shudder of pleasure. His cock was so hard, it almost hurt. He felt the tip of John's tongue flick against the tip once, twice, three times. He actually did shudder in pleasure this time, and almost lost his grip on the wheel. John's hot, wet tongue glided all around the head, cleaning up Randy's precum. Randy's eyes shifted closed, then flew open, remembering where he was.

"Johnny, you're killing me, babe,"

Randy felt the slow glide of John's mouth over the head of his cock, and he couldn't help it. He moaned...loudly. John's mouth slipped down a few inches, his tongue moving sensuously over Randy's cock. His breath hitched as he struggled to keep driving in a straight line. Three more blocks. They had three more blocks to go. He could hold out for three more blocks. Or that's what he thought until he felt John's lips lock around the base of his cock. He cried out in pleasure, hips bucking up before he could stop himself. John was latched on and sucking ferociously on Randy's cock. He couldn't take it anymore. With his arms shaking, Randy managed to find a place on the side of the street and parked.

John reached a hand inside Randy's pants and cupped his balls as the younger man shivered, moaning softly. John moved his head up, his lips gently dragging up the length of Randy's cock. Randy let his head fall back against the seat as John shoved his mouth back down the length of his cock, throat working as he sucked hard and fast. Randy moaned in pleasure, his hips involuntarily thrusting up again. John sucked harder and faster, massaging Randy's balls as he sucked.

"Faster, Johnny, please."

John obliged, sucking as hard and as fast as he could, lips locked around the base of Randy's cock. Randy felt John's throat constricting over the head of him, and he shuddered. "I'm gonna come, baby."

John sucked hard and fast on Randy's cock, massaging his tight balls, and Randy finally came, the car filling with a long, loud moan as he came. John kept his mouth firmly attached to Randy, still sucking, but softer, gentler. Finally, when the last drop was down his throat, John lifted his head. He licked his lips, and Randy had to laugh. Still out of breath, the laugh was shaky.

"Holy shit."

"That tasted delicious," John said.

Randy laughed again. "Don't I always?"

John rolled his eyes. "God, you are a conceited asshole."

Randy leaned over and gently kissed John, slipping his tongue inside and kissing his lover deeply, passionately. John closed his eyes and kissed him back just as intensely. They sat in the car, kissing and touching, for what seemed like hours, before Randy, regretfully, pulled back.

"We can have much more fun at the hotel," he said. "Let's try to make it this time."

Minutes later, the car was parked in the hotel parking lot and both men walked out of the car, not bothering with John's bag. They walked into the hotel lobby and looked at each other teasingly as they waited for the elevator. It finally arrived, empty, and they walked in quickly. John pressed his body close to Randy's, and they leaned on the back of the slow moving elevator. Randy turned to smile at John and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Wanna give the security guards watching this camera a show?"

John laughed and leaned in, tilting his face up, and pressed his lips to Randy's. Randy opened his mouth, moaning when, a second later, he felt John's hot tongue in his mouth. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around John's neck, and melted into the kiss. John deepened the kiss, then slowly started walking, pushing Randy backward. The elevator dinged with it's arrival at their floor and the men broke the kiss, quickly exiting and walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

Somehow they managed to unlock the bedroom door while their limbs entwined as they embraced, kissing each other passionately and ripping the clothes off each others frames. John pushed Randy backwards until he suddenly felt the cool sheets beneath him. His body lowered onto the soft bed, his lips never leaving John's. Randy sighed contently at the feel of John's naked body on top of his. John ran his hands over Randy's chest and up to curl around the tattooed neck.

When they finally came up for air, both men's bodies felt ready to explode. They stared into each other's eyes, chests heaving. Randy leaned up and gently kissed John.

"Make love to me, Johnny" he whispered.

John grinned, then, leaning back down, he kissed him again. This kiss was different from all the others. It was slow and sensual, full of the love shared by the two men. Randy's eyes drifted closed as he gave himself over to the kiss. John's hands slowly glided over his chest and stomach. Everywhere John touched, Randy's body arched into his touch.

As John's hand began a slow downward caress, Randy's stomach dipped, his cock twitching in anticipation of the touch. John's hand bypassed his cock, though, and Randy fairly whimpered into their kiss. John broke the kiss, grinning.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"God, Johnny, don't tease me," Randy groaned as he arched his body up, trying to find John's touch.

John smiled and ran his fingers over Randy's cock, down to his balls and finally teasing his entrance.  
Pleasure shot through Randy as he felt the head of his cock being engulfed in John's hot mouth as one finger eased inside his asshole. He moaned loudly and his hands gripped the sheets at his sides. John slowly eased the finger out and came back in quickly with two as Randy moaned and started to thrust back down.

"John, please. I need you now," he panted.

John finally released Randy's cock from his mouth. "Spread open for me, baby,"

John sat back and watched as Randy's muscular legs opened before him. He leaned forward slowly, positioning his hard cock at Randy's entrance. Inch by agonizingly slow inch, Randy felt John's cock fill him up, until he was balls deep. Randy shuddered in pleasure, his ass squeezing John tightly, still after all these years. John hissed in a breath, then began pulling himself out slowly. When he was only halfway out, he thrust in a again, this time slightly harder. Randy jerked, trying to get closer, and a loud moan was torn from his lips.

"God, right there," Randy panted. "Fuck, that feels so good,"

John moaned, his cock being constricted by Randy. "Fuck, Randy, you're so tight, baby!"

John picked up the pace of his thrusting, going fast and hard, and with every deep thrust, Randy felt John's cock slide over his prostate. Within minutes, his heart was racing at triple its normal speed, his cock was raging hard, his body was slick with sweat, and he found it almost impossible to breathe. He was reduced to panting. Randy looked up and saw the look on John's face, he nearly lost it. John's face was beautiful, eyes squeezed tight, his beautiful, plump lips opened slightly. John looked down and their gazes met and held. For some reason, this made the pleasure licking up Randy's spine that much more intense.

Gazes still locked, Randy didn't notice John's hand until it was tightly wrapped around his cock. Randy half screamed, half moaned at the contact. John began pumping Randy's cock, matching the pace of his own cock thrusting in and out, hard, fast, and deep. For the second time that night, Randy felt that tingle, and his balls tightened. He clutched the sheets at his sides tighter, and he let John see his pleasure in his eyes.

"Johnny, I'm gonna come!" The last word ended on a scream of pleasure as he came all over his chest and stomach, even getting some on his neck. A second later, John froze, his cock as deep inside Randy as he could get, and Randy felt the hot liquid shoot from John and fill him up inside. Finally, when it was over, John slumped down on top of him. Randy's legs dropped from where they had been wrapped around John's hips to the bed.

"God," Randy whispered. "That never stops getting better."

John smiled. "You're welcome," he said jokingly.

Randy laughed softly, his hands running up and down John's sweaty back. "I love you so much, baby,"

John saw the love the younger man professed in Randy's eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Randy's eyes fluttered shut as their tongues rubbed against each other in a lazy dance.

John pulled away and said, "I love you, too, baby."

Randy opened his mouth to reply, but John dipped his head back down and kissed him again, thrusting his tongue back in his lover's mouth in another slow, really sweet kiss. Randy closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the man he loved.

* * *

The next day passed smoothly as Randy and John spent the day lazing around the hotel room, fielding get well soon phone calls for John and instructions from Vince McMahon to Randy on how to care for his number one superstar. It was close to dinner time when John decided he was bored.

"No more movies, Ran!"

Randy lifted his head from his laptop where he had been skimming through Netflix. "OK, babe. Want me to order dinner now?"

John wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He walked over to the Xbox gaming console and bent to riffle through the game discs. "I think I wanna kick your ass in one of these games. How's a little Halo?"

"You could never kick my ass in Halo, love." Randy replied with a laugh.

John smirked and looked up at his boyfriend. ""I seem to recall your temper tantrums being the reason we no longer play Madden, love."

"Those aren't temper tantrums, John. That game is just stupid and I am too smart for it!" Randy threw a glare in John's direction and smirked.

John snorted at Randy's excuse. "Baby, you're hilarious."

"I'll show you hilarious," Randy growled. He grabbed John's arm and pulled him up to the large sofa, throwing him down on the cushion. John bounced up with the force and yelped loudly as Randy quickly grabbed one of the many cushions lining the back of the sofa and covered John's head and shoulders lightly. John tried to fight back, mumbling incoherent words under the cushion and Randy laughed.

"How's this for a hilarious, huh?" he said, smirk on display.

"Baby, cut it out," John gasped, his voice and laughter muffled.

Randy removed the cushion and the boys grinned at each other, both flushed and panting. John raised one of his hands to Randy's side, meaning to push him off, but his hand found a strip of tan skin where Randy's shirt had ridden up and John slowly drew his thumb across the exposed flesh. Randy's breath hitched at the contact, his eyes burning into John's as the older man continued to stroke his side.

Randy swallowed and quickly got up off the couch. "No, John. You need to rest and eat, something you haven't done." he said, his voice stern. "Save it for later and I'm gonna go order dinner."

As Randy perused the room service menu on the desk, he was startled by two warm hands on his hips, quickly followed by a puff of hot, moist breath on the back of his neck. He could feel goose bumps rising on his skin and tightened his grip on the papers in his hand.

"Johnny..." Randy started, cringing as he heard the quiver in his voice. He could feel John's lips grazing over his neck, could hear his own blood pounding in his ears.

"Shh," John murmured against Randy's neck, his hands moving around the younger man's waist and popping the top button of his jeans. "I'm not hungry for anything but you, baby."

Randy shivered at John's low, husky whisper against his skin and unconsciously leaned into the sound. John kissed along Randy's neck as one of his hands dipped below his boxers, his fingers circling Randy's already hardening cock, stroking the velvety shaft excruciatingly slowly. Randy bit his lip to hold back a moan and closed his eyes.

"Baby, I'm worried about you," Randy stammered, breathing heavily, his body going along with the idea even as he weakly protested. John licked behind Randy's ear and flicked his thumb over the sensitive head of his lover's cock, grinding his own hips forward into Randy. Randy's cock twitched as he felt John's own hardness against his ass.

"We fucked last night, Ran..." John's voice husky and distracted, "several times and I'm fine so what's once more gonna hurt?" he continued, his free hand roaming under Randy's t-shirt and caressing the smooth skin underneath. "Mmm, maybe twice more..."

Randy grinned before he could help it, pushing back against John's straining erection. His mouth watered when he thought of John in his mouth this time. He swung around and pushed John up against the desk before dropping to his knees and tugging down John's pants.

Randy licked his lips and placed his mouth over the head of John's hard shaft, suckling on it wetly as he stroked. John dropped his head back and groaned."Fuck,".

Randy licked the underside from base to tip, then swirled his tongue along the sides before sucking on the tip again, his tongue stroking the sensitive spot below the slit. John fisted his hands in Randy's hair, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to keep himself from thrusting forward into Randy's teasing mouth. John let out a breathless moan as Randy finally took pity on him, working John's aching cock into his mouth, and the older man looked down, his breath catching in his chest at the sight of his lover, on his knees, lips stretched around his dick, sultry blue eyes staring unwaveringly up at him. John felt the tip of his cock nudge the back of Randy's throat, his breath coming in ragged bouts as he watched Randy's throat work and swallow him down.

Randy swallowed a few more times once he felt his lips reach the base of John's dick, opening his throat up. He drew his mouth up John's dick, sucking as he went, cheeks hollowed out as he created a tight vacuum in his mouth. When just the head remained between his spit-slick lips, he swallowed the whole shaft down again, deep throating John in one go.

Randy gripped John's hips, stilling them against the desk as John tried to jerk forward in his mouth, and started sucking up and down on John's pole slowly, breathing through his nose and timing his swallows so he was able to deep throat John on each downward motion. John's hands were still clutching Randy's nearly bald head, hoarse curses and jumbled words spilling from his mouth.

"Oh...fuck, Ran...so good...oh God, just like that," John muttered, his head lolling against the door. He felt one of Randy's hands drift from his hip, around the back of his thigh, fingers brushing down the crease of his ass. John moaned and widened his legs further, a jolt traveling through his body as a finger separated his cheeks and swirled around the pucker of his hole. John moved a hand from Randy's hair and grabbed Randy's searching hand by the wrist, yanking it up to his mouth. Randy slowed his sucking as he watched John draw one of Randy's fingers into his warm, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around it before releasing it and pushing Randy's hand back to his ass. Randy continued the suction of John's shaft as he worked his wet finger into John's hole, pushing the digit in past the second knuckle before crooking it upwards, searching for and finding the bundle of nerves inside of John. John gasped and jerked his hips against Randy's hand as a jolt of pleasure surged through his cock.

"Fuck, shit, suck me Randy, oh God," John groaned, his hands tightening in Randy's hair each time Randy drew his fingertip over John's prostate.

Randy could feel John's ass tighten around his finger, his balls drawing up tightly and his cock growing even bigger as John started coming. Randy pressed his finger down inside John's ass and swallowed repeatedly as his lover's cock jerked in his mouth, spewing ropes of hot, salty cum down his throat. Randy looked up as he took John's load, John's glazed eyes on his, his own cock straining at his zipper as he watched his lover lose control, throaty whimpers escaping on every exhale. John let his head fall back as Randy sucked him clean and pulled himself to his feet by John's hips.

Randy took in the rise and fall of John's chest, his lips parted, eyes closed, head tilted back. Eventually, he opened his eyes and found Randy staring at him. John gripped the back of Randy's head and ran fingers over the nape of his neck before pulling his head forward, meeting his lips in a lazy kiss. Randy tilted his head to the side as the kiss deepened, his hands resting comfortably on John's bare hips. Randy sighed into the kiss as John's tongue claimed his mouth, his lips plump and warm. John pulled away and gasped a breath, his forehead leaning on Randy's.

"So hot...your eyes, when you're doing that...looking right at me," John mumbled, his hot breath mingling with Randy's in the space between their swollen lips.

"I know," Randy whispered, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. John laughed lowly and pressed his lips against Randy's briefly. Tugging at John's hips, Randy slowly walked them away from the desk and back to their bedroom area.

John pushed Randy down on the bed and quickly pulled off the younger man's shirt and jeans. John gripped his hard cock and stroked it a few times, spreading precum over the head, a breathy moan escaping from him as he watched Randy scoot up the bed, his legs drawing up and spreading apart, tongue unconsciously trailing over his lower lip, eyes hooded and fixed on John's swollen shaft.

"Fuck me, baby," Randy whispered, his gaze drifting up John's body and latching onto his blue eyes. John swallowed heavily before kneeling on the bed and wrapping Randy's calves over his hips. Randy exhaled sharply as John leaned his hips forward, his wet cockhead rubbing against Randy's hole. "Please," Randy pleaded, thrusting his hips upwards, his voice tight and strained. John lifted Randy's legs higher on his hips, Randy's ass lifting off the bed slightly, his ankles crossing just above John's ass.

John lined his cockhead up at Randy's hole and, slowly but steadily, pushed his dick through Randy's ring and into his ass, his breath hitching as his balls nestled against Randy's crack. Randy let out a long, soft moan, reaching out and drawing John down onto his body by his shoulders, John planting his arms on either side of Randy's head. Smoothing his hands over John's chest and coming to rest on either side of his neck, Randy kissed John wetly, thrusting his ass into John's hips. John pulled away from Randy's mouth and kissed his ear softly.

"I'm not gonna fuck you," John murmured against the shell of Randy's ear, his voice low and tender. "I want to make love to you,"

Randy let out a long breath and wrapped his arms around John. John could feel him nodding against his shoulder, planting light, languid kisses across his neck, whispering his declarations of love. John started moving his cock in and out of Randy, his thrusts deep and slow, rocking Randy back and forth on the bed. Randy was tightening his arms and legs around John on each inward stroke, his leaking cock rubbing against their stomachs, their quiet but lengthy grunts and moans filling the air after each thrust.

"Oh fuck," John gasped, "so fucking good, baby, you feel so fucking good."

"God, I love you, Johnny," Randy groaned into John's neck. He bit down on the skin between John's neck and shoulder as his orgasm rocked through him, his cock spurting hot cum between their bodies. John rocked forward a few more times before his body tensed, arching into Randy and cumming deep inside him.

John sighed contentedly as he slumped on top of Randy's prone form, his lover's legs relaxing and unwrapping from around John's waist. John nuzzled his neck before placing a kiss to the hollow of Randy's throat.

"Are you ready for dinner now?" Randy whispered against John's flushed skin, his teasing question making John smile. John drew his hands up along Randy's side and cradled his lover's face in his hands.

"Fine, baby," John whispered back before kissing Randy firmly. He slowly slid out of Randy's body and sat up, Randy following slowly. The younger man stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed the menu from where it had fallen on the floor earlier. He handed it to John, who smirked.

"If I eat a full meal and get ice cream for dessert, can I eat it off you later?"

Randy laughed loudly, reaching for the phone. "Sure, baby."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Gimme some reviews! **


End file.
